


惬意麻木Comfortably Numb

by orphan_account



Series: Stormwind Four - PWP Collection [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft: The Last Guardian (novel)
Genre: Khadgar's Point of View, M/M, Mentioned Anduin & Llane, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卡麦肉，没别的了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 借鉴小说剧情线和电影人设，送给小伙伴。如何平复内心悲怆啊真是。标题来自[Pink Floyd - Comfortably Numb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vi7cuAjArRs)  
> 当然，OOC得没边了。#一个麦攻党的自我突破#

　　

　　“年轻的信赖。”

　　过去他的师父常常这么叫他，带着一点点拖音、一点点戏谑的慵懒语调，就好像他自己已有了很大一把年纪了似的。待他回望那双深邃的眼睛，却又只剩下一种黯然的严肃，仿佛所有丰富情绪都是他的错觉。

　　

　　Khadgar几乎有些受虐成瘾般地怀念当初。他私下里把它叫做“前学徒时期”，那时Medivh高傲地表示，想要进这座图书馆可不是什么容易事情，任何人都一样，Khadgar这个虽不能算照章办事——他有时候就是忍不住自己的好奇心——但至少踏实肯干的年轻人完完全全被他当做了呼来唤去的苦工，“去整理图书，年轻的信赖”、“把那些信件归类好，小子”，Medivh甚至从没有好好念过他的名字。

　　但至少那时，Medivh是诚恳的。星界法师从不避重就轻，无论年轻学徒表现得教他满意还是气得他破口大骂——后者出现得更频繁些——他从来对他直言相待。

　　不像现在。

　　如今Medivh变得踪迹难寻，有时连他的管家Moroes都不晓得他究竟在哪里，要不是偶尔检查Khadgar的修习进度时他仍表现得一如既往地严厉，年轻的法师就快要以为自己犯了什么大错，以至于他的师父不愿再对他加以指点了。

　　这不免让Khadgar有些苦恼。

　　Medivh的眼睛可以看透一切。Khadgar在某些时候甚至能感受到那道目光的重量，在他对图书做一些常规整理时，或者沉浸在自己的魔法研究中时，那道目光会从远处飘来，在他身上流连一会儿，此时他便要强忍着不能回头，但即使回头去看，他的师父也会立刻不着痕迹地将眼神移开，好像他从没有注意过这儿里。

　　Khadgar愿意把它当做是一种警告。如果Medivh不希望年轻的法师注意到他，他的小学徒再修炼二十年也无法感知到他的气息，故而这只能证明Medivh并不全然想把自己置于窥视状态中，他在明确地告诉Khadgar：我在看着你。

　　而Khadgar确信他感受到那些目光之后的脊背僵直也早已被Medivh看明白了。曾有一次，Khadgar正心平气和地消除那些曾被他划分为“有危险”的书籍上的魔法封印，他的水平大有进步，已经可以轻松解决其中的大部分，但鉴于书籍数量之庞大，这项工作仍然需要持续一些时日；正当他收拾完一个书架、站起身打算活动片刻筋骨时，一股突如其来的魔法冲击得他根本来不及回避或自我保护，撞得他整张脸拍在了堆满书籍的架子上，回过头去，身后正是神色烦躁的Medivh。

　　Khadgar差点以为他的师父又把他忘了，但显然这次不是。Medivh站在离他很近的地方，他几乎能感受到他的呼吸，肯瑞托的学者们一定不相信，星界法师是个如此暴躁、动不动就出手打人的家伙。仿佛真的看到了Khadgar在想什么，Medivh眉宇之间的怒气消失了，取而代之的是像苦笑，但里面又掺杂着几分莫名羞涩的嘴角上挑，捏着年轻法师脖子的手也松了劲。Khadgar呆住了，直到Medivh离开，他仍然杵在那儿一动不动。

　　更理智地看待这件事，想必是他在不经意间又触及了什么不是他应该动的书本，但直觉告诉他，Medivh _知道_ 。

　　这让他口干舌燥，血液慢慢往下身涌。

　　　　

　　图书馆的幻象如今早已难不倒他了。甚至不需要眼罩，Khadgar可以心平气和地对那些在眼角闪烁的过去与未来碎片视而不见，但说到底，他还是个躁动不安的年轻人。

　　魔法可解决不了所有事情。

　　

　　第一次意外发生在他窥视一段幻象时。一段Medivh的过去，其中有Llane国王和Lothar爵士，那时候他们三人都还很年轻、很年轻，和Khadgar自己差不多的年纪。这简直是无法拒绝的诱惑，不是么？当一个完全神秘之人的许多人生片段毫无保留地展现在你面前。Khadgar几乎养成了一种习惯，每隔一段时间就回到他的法阵里，去看看星界法师获得这个头衔之前的人生。

　　星界法师。这是Khadgar对他的师父的称呼，年长的强大法师总是反感而不厌其烦地纠正他的徒弟，让他直接称呼他的名字，Khadgar却无论如何也开不了口。

　　但显然Medivh的朋友们丝毫没有这种烦恼。“Med，”Lothar爵士总是这么叫他，Medivh会一脸不耐烦地推开他，跑去跟他们年轻的王子腻成一团。

　　当Khadgar回过神来，才发现自己脸上的神情大概就是羡慕。他从没有这样要好的伙伴，达拉然的政治气氛不允许他产生任何天真的念头，即使他到达那个城邦时才仅仅六岁。他不厌其烦地看了很多艾泽拉斯暴风三人组的故事，它们横跨了Medivh一整个少年时期，Khadgar跟随他的目光，看到了全部他对Llane的迷恋。

　　那天Khadgar像往常一样整理书架，他其实有些迷恋这项工作，毕竟其他任何一个地方都再也无法找到如此数量庞杂的藏书了。幻象是突然出现的。Khadgar确信自己没有召唤什么，但这个疑虑只在他脑海里出现了半秒，接着他被那个幻象完全带走了注意力。

　　Medivh。只有Medivh一个人，或者说是帐帘后Medivh朦胧的影子。因为有帘子的阻隔，并不能真切地看到什么，但Khadgar确信那正是他的师父，在灯光的映照下身影摇曳起伏，正低声念叨着一种他听不明白的语言，比世间任何一首歌谣都要好听。

　　Khadgar不记得后面发生什么了。但那个幻象一直存在他的脑子里，再也无法泯灭。

　　

　　“你辜负了我，年轻的信赖。”

　　Khadgar被吓醒了。他从床上弹起来，反应了好久才明白过来方才是在做梦。

　　他梦见了一些很不好的东西，即使知道是个梦也让他十分不安。Khadgar坐在床上，犹豫着是爬起来去塔顶看看风景，还是就这么呆坐着直到困意再次袭来，但很快他就确定自己其实仍然在另一个梦中。

　　Medivh站在他的门口。

　　他的师父看起来很疲倦，没有了平日里的汹汹来势，Khadgar忽然不知道要说些什么为好。

　　可能真的是个梦吧。

　　Medivh向他走来，像当初教他骑狮鹫那样用修长的手指点点他的脑门。这次并非硬塞给他某些奇怪的知识，Khadgar的眼神猛然变得模糊，一阵庞大的困意向他袭来，他使劲揉眼、张开眼皮，仍然无法从忽如其来的睡意中解脱。

　　 **不能睡** 。

　　脑子里一个声音这样说，手指先于意识向前一伸，捉住了已经准备离开的星界法师的手腕。

　　Medivh停了下来，看到一个困懵了的Khadgar正在努力对他说别走。

　　　　　　

　　他使出一个小小的魔法让他躺倒，然后帮他塞好了被子。

 　　

　　TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能跟第一章并没有关联……（。  
> 所以前面铺垫半天在干啥……（。

　　

　　“Medivh……”

　　他从未这样直呼师父的姓名，尤其不是在这种情境下。在得知提瑞斯法议会的始末后，Khadgar开始习惯直呼他为守护者，比起其他门类繁多的头衔，Medivh对这一个倒没有表现出多少反感。Medivh从未询问过这年轻法师为什么不肯以名字相称，但Khadgar有他自己的恶魔。他不曾属于过一个地方。名字就像诅咒，说出口的瞬间就已经奠定了最终的别离，如果转而使用些客套疏离的称号，那种宿命般的漂泊感也就稍微减淡一些。

　　现下，星界法师，最后的守护者正赤裸着上身躺在他自己的床上，他唯一的学徒，年轻的“信赖”几乎整个人压在他身上，手指在他裤子里搅动。Khadgar得格外小心才行，他的师父喜怒无常，搞不好忽然爆出一个魔法，他就得从床上飞到墙上去。

　　那个名字脱口而出。他听很多人叫过他师父的名字，Lothar爵士习惯于把它简化成“Med”，而一向温和的Llane国王总能把那三个音节读得婉转动听，其他人提到他时，则更多地使用那些千奇百怪的头衔，仿佛要尽量避免联想到法师本人一样，除了他在肯瑞托的老师们，说起Medivh，常常咬牙切齿。

　　Khadgar没有这样叫过他，他不知道自己听上去如何。或许有些犹豫，他的师父可从来不喜欢踟蹰不定的家伙——Medivh吻了他。就算Khadgar有片刻的呆滞，他也没有表现出来，年轻法师的反应总是很快，这几乎是一种长年以来形成的生存本能，他很快就跟着Medivh的节奏融入了这个吻里，哦，这可真火辣，Medivh甚至顺着他的脖子把手指插进他的头发里。Khadgar想要偷眼看看沉浸在一个吻中的Medivh是什么样子，却在抬起眼睛的瞬间对上了他的师父沉静如水的目光。

　　那静谧只是一时的。Medivh像是忽然变了主意，Khadgar根本不及思考就伸手捉住了他的肩膀，仿佛这样就能阻止Medivh的一切变形或逃跑。

　　Medivh却像是因此被惹恼了。他猛地放出一道魔法光束想把Khadgar挡开，他的徒弟却格外敏捷地先行念了个咒语，Medivh略一怔愣，他身上仅有的裤子已经被除掉了。他不动了，只是很平静地询问他的徒弟：“你要干什么？”

　　Khadgar并不说话，只是认真套弄着Medivh的阴茎。他并不陌生，毕竟片刻之前这玩意刚在他手里软了一次。那会儿Medivh正在造他的雕像，Khadgar拿着一卷魔法书打算向他请教某种密文，Medivh从梯子上下来，头发散着，身上一层薄汗，Khadgar的视线只是很自然地聚焦在了那两个粉色的乳尖上，Medivh一定听见了他吞咽口水的声音，因为下一个瞬间他就被他的师父咬着喉结按坐在了他的工具桌上，Khadgar不太确定要是Medivh发现他已经硬了会不会当场废掉他，所以他直接摸向了他师父的裤裆。

　　哦，这个真是个好消息。

　　Medivh不但硬得让他吃惊，在他握住那根玩意时还把双手按在了他的手上，既不推拒也不阻止，自学成才的Khadgar便把它看做了一种鼓励。他也确实在一张工具桌上把Medivh给撸射了。那些微凉黏腻的液体喷射到手上时，Khadgar肩膀上被咬出了一排牙印，他却忽然感受到了一种奇妙的归属感。

　　连画法阵的步骤都没看清，Medivh已经把他自己连带着Khadgar转移到了他的床上。现在，就像在观看一场表演，年轻的法师在守护者身上胡作非为，Medivh很快又硬了起来，他看着这一切的表情却像是根本没有参与其中。Khadgar忽然觉得有些委屈。

　　他的师父常年视他于无物，但在他看不见的地方，Medivh也总是注视着他。这是一种逐渐形成的默契，Medivh总是把手杖乱丢，因为反正Khadgar会捡。但不是现在。在这样一个绝对私人和专注的时刻，他的师父表情冷淡，仿佛已经走神到了另一个时空。

　　Khadgar只好把自己跪在他的两腿之间。

　　这一幕的仪式感太强了。他从没有正式地拜师，Medivh憎恨一切假模假式虚与委蛇，仿佛过了千百个日夜，又仿佛只是在不经意间，他最想要做到的愿望实现了，Medivh说，从现在起你是我的徒弟了。现在他跪在他师父的腿间，把他的阴茎含进嘴里。接着，Medivh的脸开始一点一点变红。

　　Khadgar觉得要是自己在这时候哭出来就太没出息了，但还是被嘴里的东西顶得眼眶发红，差点掉下眼泪来。Medivh像是突然恢复了意识，脸上全是情欲的颜色，他并不粗暴可也还是不由自主地挺着腰，Khadgar嘴里满塞着肉棍吱吱呜呜看起来就快窒息了。

　　“Khadgar，”他说，“呼吸。”

　　Medivh还硬着，但早已经湿透了，大量的前液和口水顺着年轻法师的嘴角流出来，流了他一下巴。星界法师忽然就被他徒弟的可爱模样逗乐了，从他嘴巴里退出来，用手指勾着他的下巴亲掉那些到处都是的透明液体，然后舔他的嘴唇、舔他的牙床、舔遍他的每一寸口腔。

　　Khadgar被撩得差点断气，整个人在Medivh怀里软成了一滩，与之相对的是，阴茎早已硬得发疼。

　　红着眼睛装可怜意外地有用。Khadgar几乎还不敢想要怎么样Medivh才肯跟他上床，他的师父已经神情自然地双腿敞开平躺在床上，分明是邀请他自己爬上来。Khadgar撑着身体找到了合适的位置，Medivh立刻把双腿缠在了他腰上。没有扩张。那个幽深的洞穴似乎一早就为他准备好了，Khadgar才刚刚塞进阴茎的顶端，柔软炙热的内壁便开始把他往里吸，Medivh还火上浇油地晃着腰，让年轻的法师瞬间丢失了理智——他没有不顾一切地冲撞，而是毫无预兆地哭了。

　　Medivh实在忍不住笑了起来。他的后穴还插着跟阴茎，Khadgar猛地吸了口气，险些泄出来。

　　他的师父性格有多恶劣他早就知道了。

　　“Medivh。”

　　他声音低沉，念这个名字就像某种警告，长发的法师收住了笑，因为一旦年轻的信赖认真起来，他是很可能被操得招架不住的。

　　事实正是如此，后来Medivh全身瘫软，体内已经再也没有能够射出的液体了。

　　

　　完

 


End file.
